


Feysand one-shots

by Sidra_stories



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Guilt, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidra_stories/pseuds/Sidra_stories
Summary: A bunch of Feysand one-shots!! Updates will probably be random but hopefully regular x





	1. Small Slip

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfiction so sorry about the quality, constructive criticism in welcome! Please leave any prompts for future fics in the comments x

FEYRE

I was already exhausted. It had been 2 years since the war with Hybern and it was fair to say the whole inner circle had eased up a bit on training ever since. To be fair, it was in part due to the lack of immediate threat that peace provided, but also between still ongoing negotiations and unending meetings it was hard to find time. Currently myself and Rhys were sparring, and I had to admit having Illyrian blood in his veins motivated him to not completely fall into this training slump that I had found myself in. As a consequence of my indolence, Rhys was knocking me on my ass, wearing an insufferable smirk every time he offered me a hand back up, I was grateful for his thin invisible shields that prevented me feeling the full force of his landing blows.

"Feyre, darling I have to say you're slipping," Rhys purred down to me after I had found myself on the floor again. I rolled back my shoulders with an ache, "If you can find time for training..... then you clearly aren't pulling your load..... with meetings," I said with little force between panting breathes. "What was that darling? I can't hear you from all the way down there", he added a wink. I snarled, too tired to reply and dragged myself into a stance position spurred on by his insufferable arrogance. 

Although my fitness was undoubtedly one of the causes of these multiple defeats, I was also distracted. In the distant tree line, over Rhys shoulder were Elain and Nesta, both looking extremely irritated. It wasn't like them to ever argue, but admittedly ever since the war Elain seems to have found her voice, no longer relying on Nesta and her strength but drawing upon her own, so although arguments were rare they weren't unheard of. That however, didn't stop me from trying to monitor the situation, ready to step in just in case it went too far. But every glance over to them cost me a blow, and it was getting extremely irritating. 

I was just getting, what my aching muscles had already decided, was my last round with Rhys. Worry panged through me as I noticed my sisters didn't seem to be making any sort of resolve, in fact the situation was getting more volatile and I could see Nesta throwing her arms in the air with frustration, while Elain covered her face with her hands. I realised Rhys was about to make a blow to my exposed leg that would see me once again on the floor, when an eruption of power came from the tree line, from my sisters. It was so abrupt, so strong that in his confusion Rhys redirected all his power into a defensive shield around us, forgetting about the shield around his blade.

I winced and Rhys immediately spun around in horror, while painful I knew a shallow cut from a blunt training sword would heal within a few hours, I had after all gone through much worse. I looked into the distance to see a sobbing Elain being comforted by Nesta, clearly she'd lost control. I didn't blame her I remember how volatile my magic used to be when I was angry, in fact riling me up was the very method Rhys used to teach me magic. I sent I quick message into Elain's mind assuring her we were fine. With my focus on Elain I barely noticed the dull throb at my lower calf or the pair of violet eyes focused on in.

"Feyre, I'm.. I'm so sorry, I didn't... I was... you need a healer, I have to get you a healer," Rhys voice was laced with sheer panic and guilt, he was fumbling over himself torn between getting me a healer and leaving me. I suppose I could understand his stress, he'd hurt his mate and every instinct in his body will be screaming at him to destroy the threat, however in this case he was the threat. His nose crunched in confusion as of what to do, who to hurt, its not like he would dare lay a finger on Elain, however I somehow thought if it was Cass or Az who had caused the distraction, there would already be a few bloody noses. I couldn't help but laugh at him, in return I got a stern look that seemed to say this definitely wasn't funny, but I could now barely feel the pain from the cut, it was already healing, I couldn't help but find irony in the fact that despite everything we've been through and suffered this little gash had him in such a state. 

"Rhys it is nothing, honestly I can barely feel it, please don't disturb a healer for this." My argument wasn't supported by the blood still falling out the gash, it made it look more painful than it was, the blood flow would stop in a few minutes anyway. Rhys face only paled as he went unnaturally still, I knew if I had this replica wound in any other situation he wouldn't be so panicked, it was the guilt that paled his features the guilt of hurting his mate. "Rhysand," I said his full name to snatch his attention, "listen to me, a small cut is nothing and I'd much prefer it to a blast from Elain, if you really wanna help then winnow us home and you can clean it, okay?", I thought giving him a task would help distract him, it seemed to work as he snapped out of his trance, scooped me up and winnowed us directly to out bedroom. 

Rhys ran a cloth under hot water placed it in a small bowl and returned to me quickly his panic gone and need to protect in its place. I tried to keep my face as neutral of possible as Rhys cleaned my wound, he carefully soaked up blood with such softness it broke my heart. I could feel his distress down the bond and he slowly exposed a wound worse than I had originally expected, I suppose my pain tolerance was just higher after the war as the dull ache I felt didn't match the inch deep wound that was now exposed. Despite this, it was still in fae terms a very minor wound that would heal today if not tomorrow morning, but that didn't stop Rhys hands trembling as he continued to clean the injury.

"You need a healer, what if it gets infected? What if the bleeding doesn't stop? Feyre I'd never forgive myself." Rhys put his head in his hands and let out a distressed sigh, he looked so broken, I reached out and pried one of his hands off his face, I squeezed it in reassurance, "Rhys deep down you know this is nothing and that it will be healed within hours, if this was your injury you probably wouldn't have even stopped sparring, I don't like seeing you with this guilt Rhys." Rhys finally met my eyes, they were sad but at least they weren't as guilt ridden, I tapped the space on the bed next to me, after he was sat at my side I curled into him resting my head on his chest. "I just don't ever want to hurt you," Rhys murmured, I saw this for what it was then, no, I felt it, down the bond, Rhys power required constant control and restrain he'd told me before it had almost drove him mad, it was the same power his father had, the same controlling power that had made him a cruel man, a man his mate couldn't love. I tear rolled down my cheek as he shared this thought with me, "you are NOT your father Rhys you are a good and kind male and this," I vaguely gestured towards the now bandaged wound, "means nothing, nothing at all, and you know that just like you know how much I love you." Rhys flashed a half smile at me, clearly still not quite guilt free, and kissed the top of my head "I love you too, Darling."

I smiled to myself as a thought came to my mind, "Besides, I threw a shoe at your head, so now we're even." Rhys following laugh warmed me and followed me as I drifted into a comfortable sleep.


	2. Territorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre gets hit on at Rita’s, a gentle rejection doesn’t go down very well... Rhys steps in.

RHYS

I stared at my half full glass. I knew my turn would come but that didn’t mean I couldn’t pout about it slightly. Ever since the faithful night at Rita’s when Mor gave herself a black eye, Cass and Az fell in the Sidra, Amren actually threw up and me and Feyre woke up in the woods, we had decided every time we went out there must be a sober designated babysitter. 

I’d had one and a half drinks since we’d been here, considerably less than the others, if the way Feyre was swaying at the bar was anything to go by. At least Cass had been easy to look after, he’d gotten into a drinking contest as soon as we’d walked through the doors, 13 shots later he was passed out next to me in the booth, dribbling just slightly. Az and Amren were also in the booth conversing quietly, I doubt they would cause me much trouble, ever since Amren had thrown up, violenty, in the middle of Rita’s, she’d been much more restrained with her new fae body, finding and testing its limits and enjoying herself as she did. Azriel, to be fair to him, had only fallen into the Sidra that night because Cass had taken him down by the back of his jacket, something Cass had found infinitely amusing and brought up regularly. And Mor, well she was chatting with a brunette in the corner, she seemed sober enough but Mor was sly, one minute she’d be walking with confidence, head held high and generally composed, the next, stumbling into a door hard enough to bruise her own eye. This trickery meant I would have to keep monitoring her, which was quite frankly an inconvenience. 

I returned my attention to Feyre, who despite her slight wobble still looked stunningly elegant in a long sleeved, navy dress, it came up to her neck at the front but dipped scandalously down her back, I noticed and tried not to growl at all those who followed that dress line. She was waiting, looking adorable with her elbows propping up her droopy head up, freckles gleaming along with the bar lights when a swaggering male swung himself on the barstool next to hers. 

FEYRE

“Hello beautiful, can I buy you a drink?” My head slowly turned to find the source of the voice, through slightly hazy vision I could make out a blonde haired, tanned male, with plump lips and defined cheek bones, he was handsome she supposed, not even close to Rhys, but still handsome.  
“I’m okay thankyou.” I chirped, not wanting to be rude, turning back to the bar, I saw the last of the inner circles drunks being made. Bless the mother. I knew why men approached women in bars and it wasn’t for riveting conversation.  
“You’re okay? I think you’re the first female to tell me that, playing hard to get just makes it more exciting though doesn’t it?” he dramatically leaned back, trailed his eyes down my back and turned to me with a wink, real smooth I thought with a scoff. “No offence, I’m sure you’re a lovely guy,” I faced forward just to roll much eyes at that statement, “but my mate is here and I doubt he would appreciate your advanves.” I hoped that would shut him up, mates were sacred a territory no male would dare breach, or so I thought.  
“Must get boring huh, one male for life, I could spice things up gorgeous.” He’d exceeded my expectations, not wanting to even reply, or rather not wanting my tipsy self to start a ten minute rant, I went to grab my tray of drinks and return to Rhys, when an unfamiliar hand grasped my ass with such force it made me yelp, he proceeded to plunge his hand down the back of my dress with his cold fingers, I fumbled to get away tripping over my own feet as I did, just as I was about to fall two firm arms supported me, lifting me back up to a standing position. Rhys pushed me into his chest, thank the cauldron, I wasn’t sober enough to deal with this idiot. 

I craned my neck to see Rhys violet eyes almost turned black, with a look on his face that didn’t bode well for the jerk on the barstool. Tendrils of night swirled around me, he’d loosend some of his glamour, I’m wasnt sure if it was intentional or not. When I turned around I saw the male was no longer tanned but deathly pale, it was rare but some outsiders did still fail to recognise me, but Rhys, 500 years old, a god amoungst fae, most powerful high Lord in the history of Prythian, any male or female would recognise him from a silhouette. 

Our recent loosening of Velaris’ strick borders had provided much positive change, new trading opportunities, new cultures, and new customers for our people’s businesses. But the odd negative did still pop up, said negative was currently stuttering unable to move from his bar stool as the High Lord of the night court glared at him with a promise of death. “I...High Lord.... I was unaware... I would have never... I.... she...” his brow was now slick with sweat aswell as his hands that he was writhing together on his lap. “I didn’t know she was the high lady... that, that you were her....” 

A loud thud and Rhys had cut off his explanation with a swift punch to the face. Good. He deserved it. Rhys let me go just to drag the man up by the collar. I gently placed a hand on Rhys back a silent plea to not take it too far, the man had made a move, a disgusting inappropriate move, but I didn’t think it warranted the death penalty. Rhys was suspending the now slightly bloodied man half a foot off the ground, when he stated with lethal calm. “If I ever see your face in Velaris again, if any of my men see your face in this city again, I will not be so merciful.” Rhys unceremoniously slammed the man to the grown.  
He scrabbled to his feet muttering apologies as he half ran half fell out of Rita’s onto the streets. I saw Rhys subtely nod to Az who was sat at the booth with Amren, returning the nod, Az got up and left, no doubt to guarantee the mans departure from Velaris, if he knew what was good for him the man would sprint until he was at least 10miles from the spy master. 

“Are you okay?” The deep concern in Rhys tone made me reach a hand to cup his face.  
“I’m fine, if not a bit sobered up.” Despite my joking Rhys face was still solemn with worry. “Rhys I’m fine, honestly I was just taken by surprise is all, he’s gone now, I’m fine.” A traitorous tear esacaped my eye, I hurridley brushed it away, I would be fine and I wanted to reassure Rhys, but while I could still feel the slimy crawl of his hands down my back, I couldn’t help the tears as they continued to fall. 

Rhys has grabbed me and winnowed us to our room the second that first tear fell. I suppose it was the shock more than anything that had me in such a state, but I could feel my fear subsiding every second that Rhys held me close to his chest, I focused on it’s steady rise and fall. I could still feel Rhys red hot anger down the bond, I reached up to kiss his cheek and felt that anger subside slightly. “I’m really okay now Rhys,” I wasn’t lying this time, “I was just shocked and a little tipsy and worked up but I’m fine now, honestly.” I placed a soft kiss on his lips and felt even more of that anger wash away. “Just tell me if you want anything, you want him hunted down? Done. Killed? Done. Beaten? Done.” I saw the severity in Rhys beautiful eyes, I knew that he’d do any of those things if it helped me or comforted me.  
“No, I don’t want him dead, I wanted him to be taught a lesson and I think you gave him one he won’t soon forget.” I chuckled while recalling the look on the mans face when he realised he’d assulted the High Lords mate. Rhys gave me a half smile, probably recalling the same moment as me. “Want to go for a fly?” Rhys asked, something we often did to clear our minds.  
“Absolutely,” I whispered “but you’re gonna have to carry me for the start, Im still too tipsy to trust my aerial abilities.”  
Rhys laughed gently while he scooped me up by the legs and rushed off of the balcony into the night. All anger and shock melted away into the darkness.


	3. Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre brings home a four legged friend, Rhys isn’t very enthusiastic...

FEYRE

I hopped out onto the townhouse steps, greeted by a summer breeze that caressed my skin. The day was beyond glorious, the shimmer of light reflected by the Sidra seemed to make the city sparkle. People strolled idly throughout the streets, children were out playing, their cheers of joy could be heard for miles. The small cafes that provided refreshment were full to bursting with chattering fae, the whole site brought a beaming smile to my face. My city, my people. 

I’d left Rhys inside, all the work he’d been putting off to enjoy this spell of weather had finally caught up with him. All the days I’d spent inside, working, had earned me this leisurely day, I could tell Rhys was jealous by the pout he wore as I’d declared I was going to the rainbow. I didn’t have pity for him, not when he’d spent the last three days splashing around in the Sidra with Cass and Az. But the dramatic sigh he’d let out just as I’d left... it pulled at my heartstrings just enough that I’d considered bringing him something back, maybe something from our favourite lacy underthings store. 

_That would make me feel a lot better darling, a lot better_

It seemed I may have accidentally let the scandalous thought slip down the bond, my smile turned wicked as I made my way down onto the streets. 

My pace was indeed leisurely, I decided to take a longer route so I could explore the little cobblestone streets and winding market roads that I was not very familiar with. Velaris was full of surprises, it’s impressive size meant that even after 6 years of living here, I had much of it yet to discover.

I’d just wondered onto a particularly cramped sidewalk when I noticed movement within the large rubbish bins belonging to one of Velaris’ larger bakeries. The street was a back route and scarcely used, this inactivity made it a hot spot for small creatures brave enough to venture from the woods, with the intention of finding a discarded snack. I was bracing myself to quickly run past the inhabited bin, when I noticed a furry black tail pop out from beneath the rubbish followed by dirty hind legs, and shaggy body and an unbelievably aborable face. 

The dog looked directly at me, head tilted to the side with a curious expression. His coat was littered with dirt, but in clearer areas I could see it was a dark rich black, so dark in fact it almost seemed violet. I chuckled at the familiarity of that particular colour. His expression had turned playful and friendly, his tail started wagging as he bound towards me. I quickly squatted down to reach his level, and immediately regretted it as the dogs enthusiasm knocked me back with force. I stumbled back trying to regain balance but ultimately failed. I didn’t mind though, I was too absorbed by the gorgeous dog, he had no collar and his fur suggested neglect, I concluded he must be a stray.  
“Hello, who’s a good boy?” I cooed, much to the dogs excitement. His jet black fur was dulled by the dried mud covering it, I thought it looked a bit like ash.... Ash that was his name, it suited him.  
“Hello Ash,” I smiled, “let’s go take you to meet your new dad.” 

“What in the name of the cauldron is that?” I had taken Ash into Rhys office, i’d considered washing him before I made the introduction but had concluded I just couldn’t wait, I wish I had now. Rhys face was a mix of disgust and shock.  
“What do you mean ‘what is that’ it’s a dog, isn’t he cute!” I could already anticipate the answer. “No, no it is dirty, probably disease ridden and... yep, nice, now it’s peeing on my office floor.” Rhys threw his hands in the air with a huff. I quietly cursed Ash, way to make a good first impression, “I’ll clean that I promise, I haven’t house trained him yet..”  
“I’m sorry house train? Feyre we aren’t keeping that thing.” Rhys cut me off, he was being unreasonable, Ash was just nervous.  
“Rhys we have to keep him, I’ve already named him! We’ve formed a deep connection, you can’t take him away from me now!”  
“You must have met that mutt less than half an hour ago what are you talking about?”  
“Ash, is not a mutt, he is my best friend,” I bent down to scratch Ashes ear “aren’t you boy.” I may have been slightly exaggerating my point but I needed to convince Rhys, I couldn’t abandon Ash now.  
“Feyre, it’s a stray, it’s filthy, it’s going to need constant attention, feeding, walks, medical attention - it’s just impractical.” Rhys was eyeing Ash, in fact he hadn’t stopped staring at Ash since I’d brought him in, that’s when I clocked the look in his eyes...  
“Rhys, High Lord of the Night Court, most powerful fae in the history of Prythian, are you scared of dogs?” I had to stifle my laugh this was priceless, the red that rose in Rhys cheeks confirmed my suspicions.  
“I am not scared! Just wary, I don’t see the need for such creatures in the... AH FEYRE STOP THAT!” I burst out laughing at Rhys reaction to me inching Ash closer to him, he’d practically climbed up the back of his chair. “Rhys it’s just a dog, he won’t hurt you he’s friendly, look,” I waved my hand in front of Ash’s mouth, wiggled my fingers, encouraging an attack, Ash simply licked my fingers and then attempted to rest his head on my hand using it like a cushion. I let out a high pitched “awww” as Ash continued to nuzzle my hand.  
“See Rhys, he’s not so scary,” I looked up to see Rhys face was still sceptical, but at least he was sat in his seat again. “I’m going to go give him a bath if you’re feeling brave high Lord, maybe you’ll come up and see him when he’s clean.” I turned around calling Ash out of Rhys office and into the corridor, I was half way to the stairs when I heard Rhys shout to me, “YOU PROMISED LACY THINGS NOT A DOG!” I chuckled as I led Ash up to the bath. 

I’d been scrubbing for what felt like hours, finally making progress on Ashes filthy coat, when I heard a tentative knock at the door, followed by Rhys cautious head popping around the corner. “Come to face your fears?” I chirped at Rhys, turning back to scrub a particularly stubborn lump of dirt in Ashes fur. Rhys said nothing but instead furrowed his brows and slowly perched himself next to me and the side of the bathtub. He looked utterly adorable. I let Rhys watch in quiet while I continued to scrub my way through the mud, I could feel his anxiety fade as Ash flashed Rhys his best puppy dog eyes. 

It seemed Ash loved the water which I was very grateful for, it made the process much easier and put across a good image to Rhys who’s cold exterior was gradually thawing. 

I had just finished cleaning the last spot of mud off of Ashes paw when he decided to furiously shake, I let out a small shriek as Ash covered me in water through the process of drying himself off. Rhys broke out laughing having narrowly avoided the line of fire. All of the excitement had Ash rushing around with joy tail wagging full force as he jumped up on me soaking me further. “Hey, hey come on now boy, calm down,” Rhys whispered as he pried Ash off of me and began gently stroking his head. Rhys eyes rolled as he took in my beaming grin “You love him!” I exclaimed “I knew you’d come around who could resist that face.” I scratched under Ashes chin.  
“I wouldn’t go that far,” Rhys declared standing up, “but I suppose he can stay.” Like that was ever in doubt, but Rhys approval did made my face light up none the less. I stood up to meet Rhys, I went onto my tip-toes to reach for a kiss, but just as our lips were about to meet I reached up and smothered his face with my dripping wet, dog water hands. Rhys looked at me in shock as I pulled back. 

_You are dead_

I squealed as I dodged one of his out stretched arms and ran out of the bathroom, Rhys was hot on my heels closely followed by a bounding Ash, tail wagging behind him.


	4. The Court of Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omggg I’ve had to edit this a lot because all of the italics were messed up (still figuring this out) hope you enjoy though!! X
> 
>  
> 
> Rhys is leaving for the continent soon, tension is high. Arguments escalate when Feyre declares she’ll visit the court of nightmares alone.

FEYRE

Rhys, Cass and Az were leaving. Heading to the continent.

Following the war, Prythian had found peace, of course there were still disagreements between courts but nothing of magnitude, nothing we couldn’t handle. However, something had been haunting us all, in these years of peace. Prythian was safe, under control but, the continent... we knew next to nothing about, we didn’t know if it posed a threat, if it was at peace, we didn’t know what alliances could be formed or even what they knew about us. Az had spies there but, the information was of poor quality and came infrequently, it got to a point where the inner circle had all agreed we needed to see it first hand. 

It would be a long journey, the large sea lying between our lands meant flying or winnowing all the way would be impossible. Azriel has volunteered himself, leading to Cass volunteering himself. Rhys and me agreed one of us had to go as a representative, and it was Rhys who had been doing as much background research on the continent as possible these last few years while I focused on Prythian, so he went. 

The journey was predicted to last over 3 months, and to say my mood was dampened by the thought... was an understatement. We hadn’t been apart for much more than a few days since the War, paranoia still gripping us both. To go from that constant reassurance to two month apart? We had both been very on edge. To make it worse Rhys was leaving today.

For now though, we were sprawled across the bed, naked, cheeks flushed and hair disheveled. “Lets just stay like this forever.” I muttered between panting breaths. Rhys scooped his arm under me and pulled me up tight against his chest. He then playfully lifted his hands up to cup my chest.

_I’ll miss these_

I swatted his hands away half heartedly, I could practically feel his smirk behind me.

 _I swear to the mother Rhysand, if you come back with even a scratch you are never seeing them again_

I turned my head to see that beautifully stupid smirk still plastered on his face. 

_False threats Feyre Darling, false threats_

I whipped my head around once again, “They are not, if you come back injured, I will wear massive white under things for the rest of our lives and not let you touch me for a decade.” I said jokingly, not being able to hide the smile forming on my face. 

“Feyre Darling you could be wearing a potato sack for all I care and I’ve waited hundreds of years for this, what’s a decade on top?” He murmured while planting feather light kisses along my neck. 

I could feel my cheeks turn red again at the gesture. I spun myself around putting a small distance between us... if we started this again I don’t think we’d ever stop. His smirk fell into a pout at the loss of contact and his eyes went all... puppy dog. 

I decided to quickly change the subject, before I gave into that look.

_You know what I am most not looking forward to about being Rhys free_

Rhys looked down to his own waist and wiggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and lightly smacked his shoulder. 

_I’m being serious!_

_Sorry darling, do continue_

I rolled onto my back with a sigh, “I’m going to have to go to the court of nightmares without you, I can’t leave them stiring and scheming down there for two months thinking all authority has abandoned them...” I was cut off by Rhys shooting upright, alert. 

“Do not go to the court of nightmares without me.” Rhys declared with an authoritive tone I only rarely heard, and certainly never directed at me.

“Excuse me?” 

“We only went last week, you can’t go down there in front of that whole cauldron damned court without me or Cassian or Azriel.” I looked at him eyes wide from shock. Did he think I was too weak too docile? How dare he dictate what I was and was not capable of. 

“I can hold my own Rhys, out of everyone I’d expect you to know that.” 

_It’s hard enough leaving you for two months, but the thought of you under there with Kier, having every filthy male staring at you, while I’m hundred of miles away, nowhere near if you need help? I don’t think so_

“I have more power in my left hand than that entire court has between them!” 

I had shouted, growing frustrated very rapidly. I knew the court wasn't safe, wasn’t a place you could let your guard down. But I was strong, and smart, I knew how to manipulate and play the game down there aswell as any other. I quickly got up and started to dress myself. The walls seemed to be closing in on me. 

“You have never been down there on your own before, in a month it will be well known that I’m across the ocean and who knows what creatures will take advantage of that! Take advantage of you!” 

“I can look after myself Rhysand! I’ve been doing it since my mother died and I haven’t stopped since, have I not proven my abilities yet? Is there another war you would like me to fight? Another attor to kill? Do I have to come back from the dead just one more cauldron damned time!” 

Hurt flashed across Rhys eyes at the horror filled memories I’d dragged up. I couldn’t find it in myself to feel bad, not when he was acting like this. The room was shrinking around me. Thorns were cutting into my skin. 

“What I want. Is too be near you the first time you go down there alone, is that too much to ask?” 

Yes. Yes it was, because he was leaving for over three months and we didn’t have the luxury of a trial run now. Spring blooms. All around me were spring blooms. 

“You go down there alone all the time? Why not me.” 

I could see Rhys frustration as he tried to formulate an appropriate response. 

“I have more experience than you, you’re not even 30 Feyre for cauldrons sake, you don’t know them like I do.” 

I lethal calm came over me. How dare he. I had accompanied him to that court so many times, comforted him through it so many times. And yet I was incapable. Inexperianced. The words came like a blow to the heart. Black started to creep into the corner of my vision. 

“I’m going Rhys, I don’t ca....” 

_No you aren’t_

Those words, the exact words Tamlin had said to me before locking me in. For a second I was back there, banging against an invisible shield, screaming. The look of horror on Rhys face suggested he’d realised what he’d just said, what he’d done. 

“Feyre...” 

“You sound just like him” 

I’d practically spat that at him. Then I was a cloud of night, winnowing to some other place, any place but that suffocating room. 

I was in a forest. I wasn’t sure where. I couldn’t be far I was only capable of winnowing a few miles at a time. I had doubled, tripled the walls around my mind, closed, locked and bolted the small gap I usually left open for Rhys. The last words I’d said... I shouldn’t have, to compare him to the very man that helped kill his... I couldn’t think about it. But the words he’d uttered directly into my mind, they were the exact three words uttered to me the day I’d been trapped. Suffocated. It had brought me back, to that vulnerability and weakness that had once consumed me, isolated me, nearly killed me. I threw up on the floor. 

A few minutes passed before I dared to look up from my crouching position in the grass. I must have been in one of the many densely vegitated areas surrounding Velaris, and seeing as my energy was completely drained, I guessed I was deep into the forest, very deep. I could faintly feel Rhys thrashing against my mental shields, but I’d reinforced them so adamantly that it was a distant sensation. 

I couldn’t see him yet, I couldn’t have my decisions dictated, I was too close to the edge for that right now, hearing “no” one more time might be the final push. 

I wondered aimlessly for a while, knowing full well I wouldn’t be able to navigate myself out if I even tried. I’d have to just wait for my magic to replenish. Rhys’ ever nearing departures weighed heavily upon me. My heart wrestled between having to make things right and not being able to face him. I hoped that his comments were just an outburst of worry and not his true beliefs. I had to believe that because if Rhys’ really thought I was too weak too incapable, it might destroy me. 

I could feel the pounding against my mental shields getting louder, he was making his way through my hastily constructed reinforcements. I tried to rebuild them but he had too firm of a grip now. He would never get past my final shield unless I allowed it, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t make his presence known. I pushed him away but he came back every time. I tried ignoring it but the desperation in the mental attack made it difficult, mates were not supposed to ignore each other and my magic was fighting against me, refusing to treat my mate as a threat that needed to be kept out. 

After another hour of his relentless attempts I finally decided to open a slither of my mind, let him say his peace, then I’d close it again. 

_Feyre? Feyre! Where are you? Are you okay?_

I didn’t feel like replying. 

_Feyre I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, you have every right to be mad, to not want to see me. I hate me too right now. But please, please don’t make me go away for three months without seeing you, without saying sorry to you in person, whether you accept it or not_

__

Such desperation in his voice, i’d never heard him beg like that. I felt his pain, his regret wave after wave down the bond. I couldn’t let him go, without... without hearing what he had to say. 

__

I sent Rhys enough information down the bond that he’d know where to locate me. Seconds later he appeared, looking so, so broken. His hair was jutting out in all directions, his under eyes were red and swollen, his clothes thrown on and messy. 

__

“Feyre, I’m so sorry. I couldn’t restrain it today, it got the better of me, I didn’t mean a word of what I said... I... I try... I usually try to keep it hidden, how profoundly the mating bond effects me still. I try to fight, I honestly do, I try to keep calm... neautral, but the fact is,” his face turned severe, “I still want to kill every male that wrongs you, hurt any male that looks at you with desire, crush any threat against you,” Rhys’ pinched his nose as his anger subsided, his arms fell limp to his sides. “Knowing... knowing your safety is going to be completely out of my hands for months, it’s made it so much worse. Of course you can handle the court of nightmares, probably ten times better than I could,” he huffed a laugh “but that doesn’t stop me thinking about what Kier called you, how every male gawked at you, it makes the night around me scream, and it kills me to think im forcing you to go through it alone.” I didnt realise, I didn’t realise how strongly the bond still influenced him, I had assumed it would be much worse for Rhys due to his power, but i thought we’d just got lucky, I had never assumed he was hiding it, repressing it. All of this time it had been building up, no wonder he snapped, he felt like he was failing me by not being here. 

__

“You know I can do it don’t you? Handle the Court of nightmares?” I asked tentatively. 

__

“Of course I know you can, I know you could destroy Kier, destroy that whole court, with the snap of your fingers. You... you’re just there for me every time I have to go down to that cauldron damned place, I didn’t want to repay for that by making you go down... alone.” 

__

I took a step towards him and cupped his face in my hands, reached up and kissed him softly. 

__

“You are not in anyway letting me down or failing me by doing what we all deemed necessary to protect Prythian, I love you Rhys” 

__

Rhys stared at me for a few second then brought me into a strong embrace and pressed his head into the crook of my neck. 

__

“I love you Darling” 

__

I planted my hand into the back of his hair, my thumb stroking up and down trying to offer comfort. He’d be leaving soon, we both knew it. 

__

“We’re going to be just fine Rhys” 

__

And I pressed my mouth to his again, hard, trying to convery months worth of love in one passionate kiss. 

__


	5. Mor’s cocktail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys suffers the brunt of the inner circles drinking games, much to Feyre’s frustration.

FEYRE

The game was simple...

Each memeber of the inner circle had three small stones in their hands, behind our backs we had to decide whether to put one, two, three or zero of our stones in our palms before closing our fists and placing our hands in the middle. None of us knew how many stones the others had opted for. The idea was to guess, when all palms were revealed the inner circles sum total of stones, guess correctly and you win, escaping the fate of chugging Mor’s alcoholic concoction that would no doubt knock you out from one sip. The game went on until only one person was left, they suffered the punishment. Amren had guessed correctly the first time. Suprisingly Cass was next to get the estimate right, followed by Az. 

“SIX! I was right aha! Thank the cauldron for that!” Mor squealed after counting up the stones in mine Rhys and her own hands. “I know exactly what went in that...” Mor glanced at the brown frothy beverage she had created, “and all I can say is six is my new lucky number.” 

Cauldron boil me. That ironiaclly meant me and Rhys, the only ones with daemanti powers, were the only two left in. Mor’s drink wouldn’t kill me, but I knew I would wish it had during the subsequential hangover. I couldn’t lose not against Rhys I’d never hear the end of it. He was staring me right in the eyes as he wrestled his hands behind his back deciding on his stones. He looked gorgeous, in a black shirt with light silver embroidery that had the first three buttons undone, his hair hung unkempt with a large strand dropping in front of his eyes. I met his gaze again and he winked at me, I rolled my eyes to disguise just how much that wink still flustered me. These were distraction methods and I refused to fall into his trap. 

“I know exactly what you are going for, darling.” He said with a smirk, in a bedroom voice that would have drove me crazy if it wasn’t such a high stakes situation. I fiddled with my stones, he was trying to get in my head I had gone with two stones for the last four rounds, do I throw in a different number or was that what he was expecting? 

“Hands in the middle people!” Cassian shouted, clearly impatient of our mind games. I threw my hand in the middle with confidence hoping to throw off Rhys. 

“Three.” Rhys said unwavering in his certainty. I dared to look once more at Mor’s monstrosity, was it bubbling? I begged the mother to grant me luck, I couldn’t lose this. 

“Two,” I declared with much less certainty than Rhys, was I sweating? It was just a drinking game, my hand shouldn’t be shaking this much. 

“Open!” Cass shouted, clearly rather drunk himself, thank the cauldron he wasn’t at risk of having to drink the brown liquid, it may well have killed him. 

Rhys and I both wrenched our hands open....

“YES!” I screamed “YES! YES! YES!” 

In Rhys hand lay one stone, matching the one in mine. 

“That’s two stones I’m afraid brother.” Azriel declared with severity and a hint amusement. 

“Yes thanks Az I can count.” Rhys huffed clearly irritated at my victory, I couldn’t blame him as Mor ceremoniously carried over the large mug consisting of cauldron knew what, and placed it right in front of Rhys with a cheery smile. 

“Don’t look so smug girl,” Amren muttered to me, “you’re the one who has to deal with him when we’ve left.” She was right, once I’d dealt with drunk Rhys I’d then have the fun of dealing with hungover Rhys. “I know that,” I replied, “but better him than me.” Amren gave me an amused smirk and turned back to the group who were counting down to Rhys’ punishment. 

“5...4...3...2...1...DRINK!” 

Rhys threw one last half hearted glare at me before he started to chug Mor’s ‘cocktail’. I couldn’t help but gag at the thought of swallowing the drink, it had smelt and looked... evil. Mor looked very pleased with herself, I leant over, “What exactly is in that Mor?” I was keen to find out what the extent of the damage would be. “Ohh you know the usual,” her devious smirk suggested otherwise, “five raw eggs, chilis, wine, four shots of whisky, ale, half a cup of some clear liquid that Viv gave me I think she called it vodka, and oh more wine.” I stared at Mor as if she was Hybern reincarnated, she was truly evil. Rhys with all the tolerance of a fae highlord would still be near collapse after that. Rhys slammed down the cup and put his hand over his mouth, there was a silence as we all wondered whether we’d be seeing Mor’s cocktail again. But Rhys’ nausea seemed to subside enough for him to raise his arms in victory. Mor and Cass cheered loudly while Az rubbed his temples shaking his head. Amren huffed a laugh beside me as I looked on in horror. 

Rhys rose up from his chair and kicked it backwards clumsily, arms still raised if not swaying slightly. Mor and Cass were still cheering, I wished they wouldn’t encourage him. But those three were clearly the most drunk in the room and they were most likely going to encourage each other to continue drinking for the rest of the night. I glanced at Mor who was pouting at her empty glass, she then began shouting something about getting the good wine before standing to attention and marching out of the room. 

“I have an idea.” Cass drawled.   
“Who knew you were capable?” Amren quipped.   
“Very funny, Amrun.. ran.. ren...” Oh mother, anyone would have guessed Cass has lost the bet, it seemed he didn’t need any encouragement to get unbelievably drunk. “Dares, I wanna play dares!” Cass declared, not waiting for the approval of the group as he continued “Rhys! I dare you tooo, drink this.” Cass held up half a bottle of that clear liquid that Mor had acquired from Viviane. Rhys began to strut over to where Cass was holding up the bottle, did he have a death wish? “How about no,” I declared as I ran to beat Rhys to the bottle and snatched it out of Cass’ hand, “I think maybe Rhys deserves a break after Mor’s cocktail.” I huffed with an innocent smile.  
“You worry too much Mrs high lady, Rhysie can handle it.” I turned to Cass and rolled my eyes. “Yea high lady,” Rhys voice drawled behind me, “you worry too much.”   
I turned to face him and he winked at me, or what I supposed he thought was a wink in his current state.   
“Trust me Rhysand, you will thank her in the morning.” Amren cautioned taking another sip of her wine, I could see Az nodding in agreement, thank the cauldron I didn’t have to deal with these two drunk illyrians alone. 

Despite his somewhat dulled reflexes Rhys managed to sneak up behind me, securing one arm around my waist he slipped the bottle out of my grasp, he then flicked the lid off with his thumb and spun me away from him. 

_Too slow darling_

He currently had an arm outstretched towards me, warding me away from him, his other arm was stretched high above his head, holding the bottle out of my reach. 

_Rhysand, don’t you do you it..._

I groaned into his mind. Cauldron he loved to wind me up, and as much as it irritated me, I knew my vengeance would come in the form of a very painful headache tomorrow morning. Rhys smiled at me, and egged on by Cass’ cheering he began chugging the liquid. 

_Your funeral, High Lord_

Defeated I dropped onto the sofa next to Az, “why do they do this?” I huffed to the spy master who had been characteristically quiet throughout the chaos. He let out a small laugh, “because they’re idiots?”, I couldn’t argue with that.  
“Two idiots that encourage each other,” I sighed.

A few minutes later Mor waltzed back into the room with another bottle of wine, and clumsily refilled Cass’ glass. She then turned to Rhys who was sprawled on the sofa beside me with an outstretched arm containing an empty cup, Mor was quick to fill it. I got up and took it from him and he stuck his bottom lip out at me. It wasn’t fair that he be so drunk, and still look so good. “Rhys I think you may have had enough for tonight,” I offered him in a tone that I hope sounded caring but more likely came off as somewhat demanding. There was drinking and then there was self destruction.   
A loud “Booo!” Came from Cassian’s side of the room.   
“Yea Feyre boooo,” Rhys mimicked pointing at a nearly passed out Cass “he gets it.” 

I rolled my eyes, “prick,” I muttered under my breath, and before I could react Rhys large arm reached behind my neck and pinned me onto his chest, in a captive hug. I slammed my free arm on to Rhys chest “you big oaf, let me go.” Rhys arm squeezed me tighter as he kissed the top of my head, “I love you Feyre,” I sighed in irritation but I couldn’t help melting at his words, “I love you too,” I huffed relaxing into Rhys hold. Rhys looked down at me with a slightly wonky and disheveled smirk then threw his head back, and with closed eyes muttered “yea you do,” and promptly began snoring. 

Amren had left first, most likely unwilling to listen to Cass’ drunken ramblings for much longer. Mor had left shortly after declaring she was going to Rita’s, that had prompted Az’s departure, clearly he was unwilling to let a drunken Mor stumble by herself down Velaris’ streets. Cass was passed out on the sofa opposite me, clearly he was not going home tonight. I pried myself from a sleeping Rhys to place a cushion under Cass’ head and sprawl a blanket over him. 

I turned back around to see Rhys was now half awake and looking slightly confused. All his hair was now flopped downwards and his eyelids hung heavy, he looked around and when his eyes met mine his mouth broke into a toothy grin. Mother help me, I had to get him into bed. I threw my hand out to offer him help up, he looked confused then proceeded to grab my hand and shake it, muttering thanks. Cauldron boil me. Vodka was, was no longer allowed in this house. 

After a few minutes of struggling I had Rhys on his feet and stumbling towards our room. I nearly lost him a few times on the stairs but we luckily made it up. “You’re a lump you know that?” I didn’t expect a reply but I still thought Rhys should know, as he was crushing my shoulder. After kicking open the bedroom door I managed to elegantly dump Rhys on the bed, was he already asleep again? Unbelievable. 

I slipped Rhys out of his clothes so he’d be comfortable in his boxers, and brought the covers up to his shoulders. I then slid in next to him and turned to face him. I decided that only a mate could still have so much adoration for someone who was passed out drunk lying next to them... dribbling slightly. I brushed his messy black hair out of his eyes and turned back around. I heard Rhys shuffle behind me as large arm dropped over my waist and tugged me back a few inches. I heard a faint “I love you,” at the back of neck. A smile spread across my face “I love you too, idiot.” 

“Mother save me...” Rhys deep morning voice rumbled towards me, “what did I drink?”. Rhys had proped himself up on his elbows, looking worse for wear. I hopped out of bed cheerily, only slightly trying to rub my good health in his face. I took enough pity to grab him a glass of water from the bathroom. “I would feel sorry for you Rhys,” I said while handing him the water “you didn’t have much of a choice with Mor’s drink, but the vodka after that? All you.” I offered him a small grin. 

_Stop enjoying this so much you cruel thing_

Rhys practically grunted into my mind while chugging the water in a similar fashion to Mor’s cocktail.

_You made your bed, now lie in it_

I offered back, leaning over to kiss his cheek. 

_I think I’d be happy to lie in this bed all day_

Rhys face was practically green and he lay back with only one eye open. Big scary High Lord of the night court indeed. Rhys patted the vacant half of the bed, I crawled beside him and rested my head on his shoulder. 

_I’m never drinking again_

_We promised to go to Rita’s tonight with Elain_

A drawn out groan came from Rhys as he rubbed his no doubt painful head. 

_But I’m sure she wouldn’t mind a sisters night out instead_

“Thank the cauldron,” Rhys sighed as he rested an arm around my shoulder and placed a kiss on my head, “tell Elain, I’m sorry to have deprived her of my company.”   
“She’s not missing out on much.”   
Rhys flicked my nose, “alright smartass give me a break.” 

Laughing I jumped back out of bed, “you may be dead to world, but I have things to do today.”

_My mate would abandon me in such a vulnerable state?_

_I could get you something while I’m out? Some wine? Whiskey? Vodka?_

Rhys groaned and scrunched his face in disgust.

_Just leave me you cruel women_

“Love you.” I shouted while leaving the room, loud enough to make Rhys wince. Vengeance was sweet.


End file.
